All For Show
by Amy494walker
Summary: It was the most intense feeling Spencer had ever even imagined. Rated M for explicit sexual content. HotchxReid est. OMCxOMC.


**Title:** All For Show  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made  
**Rating:** NC-17 Warnings: Voyeurism. Exhibitionism. Public sex. Very, very mild mention of D/s  
**Pairing: **HotchxReid [OMCxOMC]  
**Prompt:** asked: H/R, go crazy with the kinks! (and yes- smut, please)  
**Summary:** _It was the most intense feeling Spencer had ever even imagined. Not only was he actually putting on a show for an audience, but it was an audience that replayed his sexual acts back to him._  
**A/N:** This might be one of those things that seem like a good idea in your head, but then just seem strange and peculiar on paper. I hope you like it sweetie, it's certainly kinky :3

* * *

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Spencer bit his lip as he arched against Aaron, moaning softly when his lover nibbled ever so slightly on his throat. He loved this so much; a quiet day at work, followed by takeout and a movie. Well, a movie was playing in the background, but they weren't watching it. Instead, they were sprawled on the couch in Spencer's apartment, Hotch on top and pressing down onto him so deliciously. Spencer let his hands travel down Aaron's back; stroking over the firm ass and squeezing. When Aaron groaned against his neck, Spencer smiled lazily and squeezed again. They couldn't do this often, with Jack around, but since the child was out on a camping trip with Jessica, the house was all theirs.

"We should go out." Aaron said huskily.

Frowning deeply and meeting Aaron's eyes as the man raised himself up, Spencer asked, "What? Why?" He was beyond confused. He was here on the couch, aroused and more than ready. Why on earth did Aaron want to go _out_!

"I have a surprise for you." He said, jumping up off the couch to stand over Spencer. Breathing deeply, frown still on his face, Spencer looked up at his lover like he was nuts.

When Aaron made no move - forward or away - Spencer raised himself up on his elbows and said, "I have a surprise for you too, it's called sex and it's _pretty_ good."

Smiling, Aaron walked towards the bedroom, calling back, "This'll be good too. I promise."

Spencer remained in place, trying to breath through his arousal since it seemed he was in for a wait. He heard rustling in the bedroom, drawers opening and closing – probably the drawer Spencer had given Aaron weeks ago - before he shouted in, "You should change."

"Seriously?" Spencer mumbled to himself as he got up. This was strange but it wasn't as though Aaron hadn't done his fair share of acquiesing to Spencer's many eccentricities. What was one night?

* * *

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Apparently, Aaron's idea of a 'good' night, was finding their way though a maze of back alleys until they came upon a club that Spencer couldn't imagine was in any way reputable. However, as Aaron pulled up to the curb and looked over at him, Spencer plastered a smile on his face. He'd agreed to follow through on whatever Aaron had planned for the night, so that's what he was gonna do.

Looking at the outside of the club and its two gigantic bouncers, Spencer knew sticking to plan was going to be a struggle.

Another reassuring smile from Aaron and they were walking hand in hand towards the door. The comfort and confidence with which his partner greeted the bouncers on the door and their friendly smiles made Spencer wonder if he'd been here before.

They'd been together for months and known each other for years, was Spencer about to be introduced to a whole new side of Aaron. He was dually intrigued and terrified.

In no time at all they were waved inside and as they headed down the long, dark hallway, Spencer heard the low beats of music on the other side of the door at the far end. He bit his lip, a nervous habit, and found himself squeezing his grip on Aaron's hand subconsciously. Noticing the sign as any good profiler would, Aaron turned to face Spencer. The dim light barely letting him see the warm smile on the man's face.

"Trust me." He whispered, as though trying to keep anyone from listening; strange since they were alone in the hall.

"I trust you. I'm just ..." He failed for words, not really wanting to advertise just how freaked he was, "What is this place?"

Stepping closer to wrap his arms around Spencer's waist, Aaron looked him in the eyes and explained, "It's a place I found for you, through means you don't want to know about trust me." He smiled a little before carrying on, "You remember that talk we had, in the beginning of our relationship? When we talked about all the things we'd ever secretly desired?"

All Spencer could do was nod. On the one hand he was relieved (and a little disappointed) that Aaron wasn't into something shady. But the fact that he thought Spencer was, it was somewhat unnerving.

"One of those things you shared stuck, and I remembered something from an old case." Spencer's eyebrows rose then. There was nothing about their cases - especially pertaining to 'sex' - that Spencer wanted involved in their lives. Noticing his hesitation, Aaron hushed, "We can leave if you want, but I really want to explain."

"Of course." Spencer said quietly.

"I remembered a type of club, where people go to ... interact." Aaron said, blushing for the first time.

"Interact." Spencer repeated slowly, trying to quell the excited terror welling in his gut.

_'He couldn't mean ...'_

Looking at him pointedly, sensing somehow that Spencer was starting to understand, Aaron whispered, "You remember what you told me you wanted?"

"Oh god." Spencer said so softly he was sure Aaron hadn't heard. As tempting as the offer was, he couldn't just ...

"We can leave any time you like, but if you want; we could just go in and sit for a while." The fact that Aaron seemed hopeful for the second option made Spencer even hotter.

Oh damn.

"Okay."

* * *

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Trying to fight the reaction his surroundings were having on him was incredibly stupid, both because he'd told Aaron about his secret want and because all one would have to do to prove his excitement was point to the large bulge clearly evident in Spencer's pants.

God, his entire body was humming.

With shy but hungry eyes, Spencer let his gaze move over the various couples around the room, all coiled together in various states of undress, and gulped. When he'd told Aaron about his desire for an audience, about the appeal of the idea of public sex and being on show, he'd never imagined anything would come of it; much less this. They were sat on a couch, surrounded by half naked people moaning and moving together. He couldn't breath. He knew that if he decided this was what he wanted, he could kiss Aaron right now. He could touch him, be touched, and so much more; with all these people watching.

His pants grew even tighter.

When Aaron leaned in close enough for his breath to tickle Spencer's neck and squeezed his thigh, Spencer whimpered.

"Do you want to dance?" Aaron asked, his voice deep and scratchy.

No longer feeling in control of his reactions, Spencer simply nodded and stood. They made their way to the dance floor, passing many moaning men and women on the way, and pressed close. The feel of Aaron's body against his in his aroused state and his overwhelming gratitude for Aaron's efforts was electric and Spencer crushed his lips to his lovers, kissing him messily. Hands moved over bodies as tongues stroked together, Spencer had never in his life been so desperately aroused.

Aaron began peppering wet kisses down Spencer's neck, grabbing his ass as he'd done not one hour ago. Moving together in the din of the club, Spencer couldn't stop looking around at all the people watching him, some people were watching him as they moved with their own partners. Spencer had to close his eyes and breath for a second. He wanted this so bad, wanted Aaron in front of all these people so bad, that he felt his knee's wobble.

As Aaron ran his tongue over the skin behind his ear, Spencer locked eyes with a man across the room. More accurately he locked eyes with two men.

The one leaned over the handrail of a walkway - a few feet above the seating area - had dark brown hair, and a full lips. The other - an olive skinned man with black hair and eyes so piercing Spencer felt there heat from afar - was stood behind him, moving his covered hips against a round ass.

When Aaron bit his neck just at the brunette arched his back in response to a rough thrust, Spencer gasped out a loud moan. The black haired man, seeing his reaction, smiled devilishly before pressing against the man even harder. Spencer trembled. God.

Noticing his reaction, Aaron turned to look at his admirers and smirked. Never taking his hands off of Spencer's body, Aaron circled him.

When he was stood directly behind him, Aaron grabbed his waist and pulled him back; letting Spencer feel his erection against his ass. The feeling of being even more exposed to the strangers caused heat to flood his body, making the hands that began stroking his torso feel even more heavenly.

"What's say we give them a little show?" Aaron murmured in his ear.

"Why don't we?" Spencer said back, his voice gravelly and heavy.

Aaron resumed kissing Spencer's neck before sliding his left hand beneath Spencer's shirt. He'd foregone the sweater vest at Aaron's behest and was now glad he had, there was no way he could have handled the heat he was feeling with one on.

The two men on the walkway seemed intrigued by Spencer and Aaron. The top pulled his partner against his chest and rubbed a hand over the skin - beneath the already open shirt - in a perfect mimicry of what Aaron was doing to Spencer. Being touched, kissed, and knowing that he was not only being watched but was actually turning someone else on was making Spencer pant. He never imagined his fantasy's would actually be indulged.

Aaron took note of the other couple's actions and growled. Apparently, Aaron enjoyed the idea of being the one leading the way; commanding not only Spencer's reactions but the couple's too. He'd confessed a penchant for control to Spencer but had apparently underestimated just how strong of a desire it was.

He wondered what Aaron's reaction would be were Spencer to suddenly indulge in submissive behaviour while also – undoubtedly - seeing it mirrored by the other two. He smiled as he remembered that he didn't have to wonder about this stuff any more. He could find out.

Letting his form melt against Aaron's, Spencer reached one hand behind him to hold Aaron's hip. He curled the other up to touch his lovers neck before throwing his head back and arched.

His voice barely a mumble in his ear, Spencer urged his lover on, "God, Aaron. Yes, show them who I belong to."

Aaron let out a heavy breath against his neck, his hips twitching forward reflexively. He moved his hand higher and fingered Spencer's erect nipple, pinching it sharply. Spencer grunted, clenching his hand in Aaron's hair when their actions were repeated for their viewing.

It was the most intense feeling Spencer had ever even imagined. Not only was he surrounded by people watching him with his partner, but he was actually putting on a show for an audience; an audience that replayed his sexual acts back to him. Another tremble worked it's way through his body.

With the fingers of his left hand still delivering punishing bliss to his chest, Aaron moved the left down to grab Spencer's cock roughly through his pants. Spencer cried out, drawing the heavily desired looks of several of the people surrounding him. People whom - upon noticing the apparent dance between the two pairs of men - focussed in on them.

Reid shook as he let a sob of pleasure tear out of him. How could this be real?

As he squirmed beneath the touch of his lover's talented hand, the dark haired man above them had apparently grown impatient and grabbed his companions jaw; turning his head for a tongue filled kiss. As wonderful a sight as that was, it predictably - and probably intentionally - sparked Aaron's competitive nature because he not only pulled Spencer in for a kiss, but he also pushed his hand beneath the band of his dress pants and grabbed Spencer's throbbing hard cock. Unable to moan or move because of Aaron's hold on him, Spencer could only whimper into the kiss and strain his eyes to look to the side. It would seem that Aaron's actions had pleased the other man, as he was now smirking at them while stroking his own lover's cock.

Their kiss finally ended and Spencer gasped for breath, the depravity of the situation keeping him on the brink of over-load. Aaron was wasting no time at all in his attempts to stroke him to orgasm. It almost seemed that Aaron - who was now smirking devilishly at the dark haired man - was in a race to see who could make their partner come first. In return, Spencer pushed his ass back into Aaron so hard he imagined it was at least a little painful; not that he'd know from the way Aaron grunted and squeezed his dick harder.

While Aaron shared challenging and heat filled looks with his new friend, Spencer was fixated on the man against him. He was biting his full lip and moving against his partner. If Spencer wanted, he could imagine the soft moans and whimpers coming from that mouth because he was hearing them from himself.

He couldn't help the shy smile that spread across his lips as he watched the brunette's muscles tense with anticipation of climax. Feeling not a little bit competitive himself, Spencer took a second to look around, seeing more sparkling eyes on him that he'd imagined. Closing his eyes for a second, he met the other man's gaze again and noticed a small smile of understanding on his face.

The raised eyebrow that followed, seemed to say something. Something which Spencer must be crazy to believe he understood but which seemed to say,

"Together?"

When Aaron's hand slid over his pre-come-damp head, Spencer felt the spark of him orgasm and gasped; watching the man above him smile and close his eyes.

Spencer couldn't be entirely sure but, when Aaron felt his cock twitch and bit down on his neck - knowing it would make his lover lose control - he was almost certain he and his brunette voyeur came together.

Spencer arched and quivered and pushed through the wave of ecstasy that hit him, crying out Aaron's name as he did. With his eyes closed, he couldn't know for a fact, but he certainly didn't think he'd imagined the faint cry of "Kyle." coming from across the room.

As he returned from his oblivion, Spencer felt Aaron leaning heavily against him - trembling - and realized with joy that he'd made him come too.

Aaron uncoiled himself and pulled his hand from Spencer's pants; wiping the mess on his jeans thoughtlessly. Shaking his head affectionately, Spencer looked back at Aaron and smiled. He couldn't put into words how grateful he was for this, for Aaron's never ending supply of patience and understanding. Pulling Aaron closer, Spencer kissed him passionately; hoping to convey his love and gratitude. Spencer turned in his arms and Aaron quickly pressed their lips together again.

They kissed languidly, swaying to the music and paying no mind to their sticky pants. Spencer wondered if their friends were still around, or if they'd left after getting what they came for. Spencer hoped they were gone. He didn't want to have to deal with running into them, especially not wanting to deal with getting to know them. The fact that they were stranger's somehow made what they just did okay in Spencer's mind. He was still Aaron's and he always would be.

He also made note to look into the behaviours and decorum of being a submissive, because he doubted there was anything he'd deny Aaron after their night.


End file.
